William Johntson
Quick Facts Height: 6 ft 2 Weight: 185 lbs Age: 92 Title: Founder of the Pre Bloods (Extinct), And the Bloods, Father of all Bloods, Senior Gang Officer, One of the Most Wanted Men on the Planet Ethnicity: African American Birthplace: Oakland CA Raised in: Compton CA Current Location: Unknown to Police, but its Los Angeles History William Johntson was born May 8th 1922 in Oakland CA to a family of Kenyan Immigrants. His dad was a crack addict, and his mom was a cheap African Hooker. His dads name was Martin Shetra, a native of Kenya. His Dad, took his mom to Oakland to have the child, because he had no choice but to help deliver it because it was his own son. They snuck on a boat to Sacramento, they drove to Oakland, and as soon as they got to the hospital, they rushed her to the delivery room, and she gave birth to a baby boy. They named him William Edmund Johntson. A couple days after she recovered, the father shot the women in the back of the head and left her dead outside the hospital. He hyjacked a white mans Ford Model T, in the parking lot of the hospital and drove as far as the gas in the car would take him (Compton CA), and he attempted to bury the young boy alive in which he was able too and ran off. The baby was near death, when a passing man heard the baby crying and found a pit that had been dug and dug to the bottom and found the baby almost on the edge of death. He took the baby to the Los Angeles Hospital in which the baby was able to recover. He took the baby back to Compton and put him in an orphanage saving the babys life. William Johntson grew up a popular boy in the orphange. He had his back watched by most of the fellow African American children in the orphangage. All throughout his time in the orphanage he had the attitude that the sky was falling. He preached to the kids about a better life. All though one kid did not believe him and preached to another half of the black children named Martin Mathten a Ugandan Immigrant who was dropped their and had a similar upbringing to William. Martin Mathten eventually went on to found the Crips which would oppose the Bloods. They feuded all throughout their time in the orphanage, eventually it broke out into brawls. It seemed that William was much better than Martin, he was a better fighter, much smarter, and was a very good strategist. Martin however was explosive and hated the idea of stealth and wanted to make his presense known and gave extremly loud shouting speaches ot all his disciples. When they were 18, all of them went on the streets of Compton and each took time to grow and recruited different neighberhoods in Compton. Williams gang grew fast, so did Martins. The Crips were able to gain an advantage with firearms and such, but in hand to hand combat the Bloods were always better and they had much better stealth. The Pre Bloods in 1942 broke into a Musical Theater and stole $20,000, but the important part was that he was interested in a strange mask. He took it after he murdered the man wearing it and spray painted it red. Eventually they got so big they were just "The Bloods". By 1966 they were a National American Gang and he was one of the Worlds most wanted convicts. He used that red mask, whenever he went out to commit murders or crimes. He had only 2 people in the Gang that were ever aloud to see him or know that he is alive, his Messanger/Who they think is leader, and the Senior Commanding Officer of the Blood gang. Only 2 people are aloud to know about him, because of security reasons. Everyone thinks he was shot in the head by a Crip and he died valiantly fighting for what he believes in. They even held a funeral for him, but what they buried was just a coffin, it was buried empty. It is believed by many his red mask, him and his knife and suit are in the coffin with him. By 1980, the construction of his underground lair near the center of the earth was finished being built. That is his home, he sits there night and day running Gang Operaitons, planning shootings, robberies, and such. He did not leave his lair until 1997 when they captured the founder of the Crips and his old rival martin. His assassins, who thinks he is the messanger leader. They both use a voice changer so you don't know which is which. They brought him into the back of a truck, where he waited with his mask on, he slipped off his mask and after a long period of taunting and mind games, he took of his mask and said "look into my eyes, for this is the last thing you will see". He then gouged his eyes out, and cut the mans heart out with his rusty kitchen knife. He actually ate it raw, because he is partially a cannibal. In 2005, the bloods and crips were the target of the US Army, but still even the United States scowered the planet for him but could not find a trace of him. He is the most mysterious criminal, and leader of the largest Street Gang in the world